


Don't Look At My Boner While We Fight.

by antishimada (skystrider)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, I'm Sorry, Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, they're teens in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skystrider/pseuds/antishimada
Summary: Hanzo and Genji spar. Things go downhill from there.





	Don't Look At My Boner While We Fight.

It was a nice day in Hanamura. The sky was just cloudy enough to make shade, and the two Shimada brothers were content. They were sparring in one of the training rooms. It had been a while already, and it showed. Genji was breathing audibly and watching Hanzo's every move. Hanzo, on the other hand, was barely sweating. They circled each other calmly, bamboo blades in hand.  
Hanzo leapt forward and Genji parried, watching for holes in his brother's defense. He found one, and struck, but Hanzo was quick to defend himself. The match continued until someone got cocky. Genji put all his weight into one attack... and found himself on the floor below Hanzo. He panted hard, suddenly painfully aware of his position. Hanzo seemed to think the same thing. He leaned down and murmured in Genji's ear.  
"Are you always so easily bested, brother? It's almost like you _want_ me to end up on top of you."  
Genji had nothing to say to that except a low whine in the back of his throat.  
"Get up. Go again, and try to win this time."

Hanzo stood and Genji followed, both falling back into proper stances. Hanzo had unnerved Genji and he knew it. It was almost too easy, blocking every blow Genji thrust at him. Genji was frustrated in more than one sense of the word. Hanzo could almost smell it.  
This time, Genji ended up pinned against the wall. Hanzo said nothing, only smirking lightly before letting him go. Genji was losing his edge, thinking with his dick instead of his brain. Fortunately, Hanzo was having a similar issue.  
Genji planned his attack well, counting on Hanzo tracking his blade but not his supporting hand. He gave him just enough of a touch to make Hanzo gasp and confirm Genji's suspicions. Hanzo glared, but let Genji continue his game. He knew his brother better than anyone: he knew Genji would tire himself out.  
Around the fifth time Genji tried to touch Hanzo's dick, Hanzo lost patience. He pushed Genji squarely to the ground and forced him to lay flat.  
"What kind of game are you playing?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, anija."  
"Do not be coy with me, Genji. You've been teasing me. Do you want something?"  
Genji avoided eye contact.  
"What would I want? I am sparring with my brother. Or, I was, until you pushed me to the ground."  
"Genji."  
"Hanzo?"  
"Think very carefully about what you say next. You're going to tell me what you want, and you have only one chance. Say it now, or you won't get it."  
Genji whined.

"I... Hanzo, please don't make me say it."  
Hanzo leaned down close to Genji's ear to whisper.  
"Tell me, slut."  
"I want your cock in me please Hanzo." Genji fidgeted, trying to rub his thighs together and look anywhere except at his brother above him.  
"Was that so difficult? Now, get undressed for me. Unless you want to fuck clothed. Do you want me to take you to my room or are you going to be impatient?" Hanzo sounded almost disinterested, but Genji knew it was an act. He could feel Hanzo's hardness on him. It made him even more needy.  
"Your room. Your room please ani. I don't want to be..."  
"Discovered? A whore with shame, imagine that. Quickly, come with me."

Genji didn't even wait for Hanzo to close the door before throwing off his clothes. Hanzo was almost impressed how fast his little brother was naked. He didn't have long to admire, though, because Genji was tugging him toward the bed and whining. Hanzo double checked to see he had locked the door and pushed off his clothes as quick as he could. He pressed Genji against the bed, kissing him as Genji fell back onto soft blankets. Everything about Hanzo's bed was soft, and Genji loved to sleep in it. He wrapped his legs around Hanzo's waist, wasting no time. His pussy was already wet and ready. Hanzo did as he was so eloquently asked and pushed inside without preparation. It hurt, but Genji loved the burn. Both of them had gotten used to how loose Genji was for Hanzo. Hanzo made eye contact with Genji as he began to thrust. He hadn't been afraid of hurting Genji in years; in fact, he loved to hurt his little brother. The two enjoyed it immensely. Genji mewled and babbled mindlessly, begging for more and more. Hanzo was happy to provide, fucking into him hard and rubbing his clit in time with his thrusts. Genji shrieked and grabbed Hanzo's back after he hit a particular spot. Hanzo steadied himself with a hand on Genji's hip and aimed for it, going relentlessly. Genji's nails dug into his big brother's back and blood beaded along the scratches. He would pay for that soon, but not before Hanzo came. With Genji quivering and beginning to cry from sheer stimulation, it wasn't long before Hanzo cried out and filled him. Genji whimpered out apologies for the wounds on Hanzo's back even as he continued begging for more. Hanzo turned him over.

"I'm sorry Hanzo I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scratch you please don't- wait, please do- umm. Don't hurt me, please fuck me more anija please."  
"Genji. Genji, Genji, Genji. You know I can't excuse this." Hanzo stalked off to grab something, Genji didn't dare move to see what.  
"I'm sorry Hanzo..."  
"Are you, now. Then you won't complain when I give you what you've earned."  
"Anija..." Genji squirmed. Hanzo found what he was looking for and brought it back over. He tapped it idly against his thigh.  
"I'm not sure you deserve this. You would like it, wouldn't you. Little bitch."  
"Ah, like what? Hanzo- master?"  
Hanzo carefully trailed his knife down Genji's back, slow and sure not to cut him.  
"Nn, Hanzo, Hanzo please-"  
"Please what."  
Genji lowered his voice to a hushed whisper.  
"Please, I'm sorry..."  
Hanzo considered it with a hum. He slapped Genji's ass with the flat of the blade. Genji yelped and dug his fingers into the blankets beneath him.  
Hanzo traced patterns on Genji's back with the knife while he slowly played with Genji's clit.  
"You know, Genji, you used to be such a good boy. Obedient in every way, just for me. What happened, Genji? What made you think you could mark me?"  
Genji whimpered. Hanzo sliced a thin line into Genji's back.  
"Answer me, bitch."  
"I don't know..."  
Hanzo cut into him again, still toying with his clit.  
"Wrong answer. Think carefully and perhaps I will let you cum."  
Genji bit into the covers and whined. His tears and drool wet the blankets almost as much as his wet cunt did.  
"Well?"  
"I... I was so overwhelmed by anija that I could not think."  
"Because?"  
Genji tried to muffle his sob by burying his face in the bed. Hanzo marked his back again.  
Genji finally cried out, "Because I'm a slut!"  
Hanzo slowed his movement on Genji's clit and flicked his knife twice more.  
"Little brother. Do you understand that being a dumb bitch does not excuse your actions?"  
Genji nodded, sniffling.  
"Then you understand I must finish your punishment."  
"Yes master."  
"Very good boy. This is the Genji I know and love. Just a few more cuts and you can cum, alright?"  
Genji nodded.  
"Good boy."  
Hanzo finished signing his name with the knife, trying to make his lines as thin as possible. When he was done he knelt and sucked Genji's clit, revelling in the broken moans from his baby brother. Genji came on his face and Hanzo licked him clean.

Genji sniffled softly as Hanzo dressed his fresh wounds. When it was bandaged, Hanzo climbed into bed with Genji and kissed him softly, whispering how well he had done. Genji repeated I love you to him, soaking up the affection and hugging him close. Hanzo pulled the covers over them and murmured to Genji to take a rest, that he had earned it. Genji kissed him and reminded him again that he loved him. They cuddled, foreheads touching.


End file.
